


Visions of the Future

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Inspired by a Trailer, Multi, Teaser of a Teaser, kingdom au, more to come? perhaps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The first time Loki meets King Antony is in his crowning day, and the funeral of the previous King.The second time is years later, and much different than the first.





	Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the trailer for War of the Visions, and I got inspired. No need to watch it to figure out what's going on, since it mostly gives some info on the setting.  
> Will I add more? Probably, who knows.

 

Loki will never forget meeting the king of Leonis the first time. He was seventeen then, and it was the funeral of King Howard and Queen Maria, and the corronation of the new King, as per Leonian custom. He himself was just Second Prince, only nineteen, and was sent as head representative of King Odin. Like many royals and nobles, he was granted a private audience.

 

On his right side sat his betrothed, Queen-to-be Lady Virginia, and on his left stood his faithful Knight, Sir Rhodes. Both give a polite bow in greeting. The young King instead, seems to not notice him at all.

 

_**A Serpent is herded amongst the bulls, and a herd will pay for the foolishness of the Sheppard who didn't pluck out its fangs**_ , the King speaks, emotionless, eyes focused to things that are simply not there.

 

Both Queen and Knight place a hand on the King's shoulders and then he blinks, eyes frantically gazing around, fighting diorientation. "What happened?"

 

"A vision, my dear." the Lady replies with soft, quiet words. "You need to rest." She then turns to him. "My apologies, Prince. As you can see, his Majesty is tired. He needs time to rest, and grieve. I'm sure you understand."

 

He nods. Truth be told, he doesn't understand, but it'll do no good to press on the matter.

 

 

-//-

 

Now is the second time he meets with the King and so many things are different, yet the same. His Knight and Queen aren't by his side, instead his son's are there with him. Prince Harley on the right; Prince Peter on the left. If the Queen had survived her last childbirth, she and Princess Morgan would be there today.

"The Serpent returns to sow grief." Prince Peter accuses.

"The question is, ours or that of our enemies?" Prince Harley counters.

That moment, Loki understands.

The Princes might not have their father's gift of foresight, but they have great understanding of it, and how to take those visions to their advantage. The King indulges them so. Both stand in full armour, their weapons of choice proudly resting on them. They're both fine warriors but also raised to take part in games of intrigue.They can handle themselves with equal force and grace to battlefield and court alike.

Loki bows down that moment, on the beggar's stance and pleads his fealty. "I've been casted away from my childhood home of Hourne; I am not of no shame to seek refuge to Fennes, when I've caused so much grief to her people. Allow me to start over here, or at least a peaceful end."

"Do you swear your life on the People of Leonis?"

"I swear." No hesitation.

King Antony smiles.

His Princes show him their fangs.


End file.
